elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kharsthun
Kharsthun is an Orsimer located in Sorrow, Wrothgar. Interactions Sorrow's Kiss Dialogue ;Sorrow's Kiss Lady Laurent sent me to present myself to you. "Oh she did, did she? I hope you know what you're getting into. Harpies and ogres are bad enough, but the true challenge of Sorrow is the mountain itself. The wind cuts like a sword and the freezing mist blinds you. But that's not the worst." :What's worse than that? "Avalanches! Sorrow wields her snow and ice with terrible precision. I've seen strong Orcs swept right off the side like scoring a slaughter in seven-pig knockdown. We tried three times and lost most of our expedition. We're all that's left." ::No one else survived? "To be honest, I'm not sure. We barely made it this far before we got separated from the others. If you could look for our companions, that would be helpful. Regardless, we have to find Torug's shrine or all these sacrifices will be for nothing." :::Tell me more about your missing expedition members. "They're good Orcs, each and every one of them. Expert climbers, but Sorrow isn't an ordinary mountain. Best way to find them? They should have placed markers to indicate avalanche areas. Just follow the markers." ::::Tell me more about Sorrow. "Sorrow may not be the tallest mountain in Tamriel, but it's certainly one of the deadliest. That's why the ancient Orcs built memorials to their champions on its slopes. The higher the location of the tomb, the greather the sacrifice and prestige." :::::What do you hope to find up here? "We're looking for the shrine of the great Orc hero, Torug gro-Igron. Legend says that Torug's shrine sits at the very top of the mountain, as befits the founder of the original Orsinium. But it's so high up that nothing can survive there." ::::::That sounds dangerous. "Extremely! We've already tried to get up there three times. We lost the rest of the expedition and had to turn back before we barely got out of the base camp. But the danger will be worth it if we can find Torug's legendary relics." ::::What's your role in this expedition? "I work for Orsinium's newly estalished museum. I'm their resident expert on the time of Torug, so the museum sent me to assist Lady Laurent and her man-servant. I always dreamed of visiting the shrine, so I jumped at the opportunity." :::::So what's Lady Laurent's interest in all this? "Her reputation brought her to the attention of the museum and she loves digging around in old tombs. She has a particular interest in an ancient fragment that talks about 'Sorrow's Kiss.' She believes it has something to do with Torug's shrine." ::::::Do you and Lady Laurent get along? "At first, we got along fine. We both love history and exploring ancient sites. But the woman has been driving me crazy! She lacks the fundamental reverence for the past that separates a scholar from a grave robber. I just don't trust her judgement!" Deeper into Sorrow: "Most of the monuments up here are inscribed with three-stanza epitaphs. It was a common practice. This rubbing appears to be Torug's first stanza! It's written in Old Orcish, proclaiming the memorial's inaccessibility. They found Torug's shrine!" :This doesn't look like a shrine. "Well, obviously they found the shrine higher up on the mountain. As to why they came here to die, I have no idea. Maybe the cold or a lack of supplies drove them down. Or they were coming back to meet us. Let us know that they reached the shrine." ::So what do we do now? "Let me translate this rubbing. No looters ... no lesser Orcs ... remarkable! We should try to find the other two stanzas. If I can read the entire epitaph, it might point us to the location of the Armlet of Torug. After that, we'll see." :::I'll try to find the other stanzas. "The rubbing came from a stone plaque of some sort. There should be two more somewhere that contain the rest of Torug's epitaph. If you find them, I should be able to translate the words." At Torug's shrine: "Torug! What an Orc! He abandoned his own tomb while obviously near death just to bury himself even higher on the mountain. What an inspiration! The letters are worn, but I'm sure the inscription says 'zugka' and not 'zugra.' I'm almost positive." :What's the difference between the two words? "Well, 'zugka' is the Orcish word for 'kiss.' But 'zugra,' no, I'm sure it's not 'zugra.' At least, I'm almost sure." ::So what does "zugra" mean? "It depends on the context. Bad omens, calamity, some kind of plague or pestilence. But probably, I'd have to translate it here as 'curse.' If the word was 'zugra' and not 'zugka,' you understand." At Sorrow Peak: "I'm glad you recovered the Armlet of Torug. But before you decide what to do with the relic, you need to hear what I have to say." :I understand that you and Lady Laurent disagree about what to do with this relic. "So it would seem. This shrine stands as a tribute to our past glories. It reveals an age when Orcs thought nothing of sacrificing dozens of warriors to build memorials to our strength. It sets the kind of example that the new Orsinium needs." ::Tell me what you want to do with the relic. "The Armlet of Torug should remain in his shrine. Make sure every Orc climbs Sorrow to see it, to understand what our ancestors were capable of achieving. In this way the relic will become a symbol to bind our people together. Surely you can see that?" :::I agree with you. The Armlet of Torug should remain at the shrine. " " :::I need to speak to Lady Laurent before I make my decision. "Of course. Sorry I got all emotional. You climbed the summit. You found the relic. You should be the one to decide what happens to it next. Just be careful. Lady Laurent has a silver tongue and a single-mindedness that borders on reckless at times." Conversations ;Lady Laurent Quotes *''"Once you clear the path, we'll be able to follow you up the mountain. Hopefully by the time we catch up to you, you'll have found the missing members of our expedition."'' ―If spoken to before searching for the missing members *''"Incredible! Legends say that Torug sacrificed seven clans to build his tomb, and I can see why! Anyway, the second stanza talks about Torug's relic and Sorrow's kiss. Read my translation and see for yourself."'' ―If spoken to at Torug's shrine, before searching for the second stanza *''"I envy you. But don't worry. If the summit takes you, then I will be here to attempt the climb after you die. It's the least I could do for someone who has shown such bravery."'' ―If spoken to before heading out to Sorrow's Peak *''"Talk to Stibbons. I can't hear a word you're saying over Lady Laurent's insistent blabbering."'' ―At Sorrow Peak, before settling the argument *''"How embarrassing. To be fair, 'zugka' and 'zugra' are rather close, but I guess there's a big difference between a 'kiss' and a 'curse.'"'' ―At Sorrow Peak, if spoken to after giving the Armlet of Torug to Lady Laurent *''"I'm a little worried about getting Stibbons back to the Mages Guild. Orcs don't have a word for 'fragile' or 'handle with care."'' ―At Sorrow Peak, if given the Armlet of Torug to Lady Laurent Trivia *Kharsthun refers to "seven-pig knockdown" when speaking of the manner in which his fellow climbers were swept off the mountain. This may be a reference to bowling. Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters